Authentication credentials, in the form of user names, passwords, or other login identifiers are commonly required to access resources. Many users have multiple login/password combinations for home, work and possibly other persona. As a result, users are required to remember, write down, or store on their computer and/or other devices the login/password combinations that have been established for resources that they wish to access. While storing a login and password on a computer or device is convenient, it is not the best security practice. As another approach, login and passwords may be reused by a user for multiple resources. However, this is also not the best practice from a security standpoint. Another common technique for dealing with multiple login/password combinations is to use a set of login/password combinations that are rotated or changed between multiple resources. While this limits the number of login/password combinations that a user must remember, it again is not a best security practice.
A related problem, particularly for users who write down or simply commit to memory their login/password combinations, is mixing them up. If for example one enters the wrong login and/or password for a resource, the authentication credentials for a different resource have inadvertently been disclosed. In addition, if more than a defined number of attempts to enter authentication credentials required to access a resource are made, many systems will require a password reset for security reasons. In addition to mixing up authentication credentials, multiple attempts to enter authentication credentials can result from typographical errors (i.e., entry errors). It would be desirable to avoid inadvertent disclosures and/or password resets, and to do so in a way that did not significantly diminish the security procedures associated with a resource.